


An Old Pureblood Tradition

by LordCroussette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Proposal, Frank Longbottom II is Neville and Hannah's son, Harry and Neville catch their children, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hermione and Hannah are not happy with their husband, Hinted Teenage Pregnancy, Hogwarts, Marauders, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Pureblood Traditions, Rose Potter is Harry and Hermione's daughter, Rose and Frank prank them back, and prank them, but are proud of their children, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCroussette/pseuds/LordCroussette
Summary: Professor Harry Potter often used the Marauder's Map when patrolling Hogwarts during the night. He wasn't very pleased when, one day, he found the dots of Rose Potter, his daughter and Frank Longbottom II, his godson, together in a broom cupboard. Harry could have reacted in many ways but Marauder blood won out in the end and he and decided to prank them. The thing is that Rose also has Marauder blood...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott, Rose Potter/Frank Longbottom II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Old Pureblood Tradition

Harry liked patrolling around the castle at night. Using the Marauder's Map made it so much easier. He wondered how his father, Sirius and Remus would react if they learned that Harry used the map they created to avoid professors was used by a professor to catch students. It always made him laugh to imagine that.

Looking back at the Map, Harry found two black dots extremely close to each other in a broom cupboard: Frank Longbottom and... Rose Potter. Harry groaned. This was the bane of every father's existence: learning that your teenage daughter was in a broom cupboard with a boy... a boy who was also his godson. Forcing himself not to imagine what his daughter was doing, Harry set foot toward the broom cupboard.

Harry had already known for quite some time that Rose had been dating. The fourth year Hufflepuff student was... fine for a boyfriend, in Harry's mind. Frank Longbottom, named in honour of his grandfather, was not a very powerful not strong-willed wizard. He was, in many ways, very similar to his own father Neville Longbottom had been in his early Hogwarts years. Unlike Neville however, Frank seemed to have suddenly grown-up in the last year however and Harry's opinions didn't seem as valid anymore.

Just like Harry, Neville was a teacher at Hogwarts. While Harry taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, Neville taught Herbology. The both of them often patrolled together during the night. Their children had grown-up together and had been friends since childhood. Neville's wife Hannah had told them the previous year that she could see the attraction develop between Frank and Rose. Harry hadn't believed it and categorically refused to listen to Hannah. It seemed like his disbelief had come to bite him in the arse.

Harry arrived in the corridor where the cupboard was located. He checked the Map one last time. Both of them were still inside. Harry wondered what to do. He wished that his wife Hermione was with him. She would have been able to handle the situation much better. Sometimes, being a father of a teenage witch was really hard.

When Harry was stuck in a situation where he couldn't see a solution to his problems, a side of Harry woke up to take the lead. Harry liked to think that his mind was divided in three different parts: the Gryffindor side (Which would make Harry jump in a situation head-first without thinking about the consequences), the Hermione side (the rational part of his mind) and the Marauder side. (The part where Harry's prankster blood resided.)

For a long time, Harry's Gryffindor side would win out, something that had been seen quite often while he was attending Hogwarts. His Hermione side was nurtured by his friend then best-friend, girlfriend and finally wife of Harry: Hermione Potter. It was the rational part of his mind where Harry would think things through before acting. This side usually emerged when there was a serious situation going on that wasn't pressing or urgent. Finally, the Marauder-side. His pranking personality he had inherited from his father had not surfaced until after the war. Harry blamed the Dursleys and all the crap he went through in his Hogwarts years for this. This part of his mind had helped him heal after the war. It was a classic example of the saying _'I can either laugh of cry.'_ Hermione pretended not to like this side of Harry but she failed. Every time this side of Harry would come out to say a stupid joke or do something funny, he would always see her lips twitching and her eyes glint in amusement.

Now, faced with the fact that his daughter was with someone in a broom closet with a boy, the three sides awakened and started fighting. Harry could either jump him, order Rose and Frank out and give them detention (Gryffindor), he could knock on the door, give them some time to rearrange themselves before leaving, ask them why they thought it would be a good idea and send them on their way with some point loss (Hermione) or... he could prank them. (Marauder).

An evil grin formed. Harry decided to prank them. His Marauder-side won out.

Walking toward the door, Harry took a few deep breaths before he began emulating a certain Potions professor of his and opened the door wide open. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled. He almost laughed at the surprised shrieks he heard coming from inside.

"DAD!" yelled Rose, stumbling out of the cupboard with her boyfriend Frank.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" he yelled back. Oh, he was so enjoying this. "COME WITH ME, BOTH OF YOU, **NOW!** " he thundered. His face was red. Both Rose and Frank assumed that it was because Harry was furious but the truth was that Harry was trying very hard not to explode in a shout of laughter.

Harry took out his wand and sent a patronus to Neville and Minerva McGonagall. "I'm coming with Rose and Frank." he muttered quietly to his patronus. "Meet in Minerva's office. Play along with what I'm doing."

"Dad... what is going on?" asked Rose timidly. Harry could see that both of them were shaking. It took all he had not to jump and take his daughter in a hug. Damn it, why did she have to look so much like Hermione?

"Silence!" he hissed. "Follow me."

Harry then turned around and began walking toward the Headmistress' office. It was only then that he allowed himself to smile now that his daughter and godson couldn't see his face.

The walk was amusingly long toward Minerva's office. Harry took detours on purpose to make it longer, knowing that it would stress the teens even more. When he arrived to Headmistress McGonagall's office, Harry decided to tease the teenagers even more by giving a few wrong passwords before giving the right one ("Express!") and entering, climbing the stairs toward the door of the office.

"Come in, Professor Potter, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom." said the voice of Minerva McGonagall from the other side. Harry barged in, making the door hit the wall with a large **BANG**.

Harry saw Minerva and Neville. Minerva was sitting behind her desk while Neville was pacing around the office. Minerva jumped at the sound of the door opening while Neville only turned around and looked at Harry with a questioning look. Harry winked back at them. Neville and Minerva caught on. Minerva let out a small, resigned sigh while Neville gave him a subtle grin. Both knew that the kids were about to be pranked... hard.

With his wand, Harry conjured two chairs in front of Minerva's desk. "Sit!" he barked. Harry and Neville watched with amusement as the pale and trembling teens sat in their chairs.

"Harry? What is going on?" asked Neville with (false) concern in his voice.

"Do you know what I just found?" asked Harry. Neville shook his head. "I just found them both in a broom cupboard snogging!" cried Harry. "Neville, you know the old pureblood traditions as much as I do! You know what that means, _right!?_ "

Unfortunately for the teens, their fear made them unable to think rationally as if they had listened properly to what Harry had said, they would have known that Harry was playing with them. Harry had fought against old pureblood traditions ever since the defeat of Voldemort. For him to say that they have to go through with one of them was unimaginable and should have been a big red flag. Frank and Rose didn't catch it. However, Neville and Minerva did. Neville known understood what was Harry's idea and he ran with it.

Turning back toward his son and goddaughter, he said "Do you know what you just did!?" Rose and Frank shook their heads, still looking down. Neville let out a loud, deep sigh and turned back toward his friend. "I'm sorry Harry, but you know what this mean. Frank and Rose have to get married."

"WHAT!?" yelled both teenagers.

"You heard me right, young lady." said Neville. "Because of what you did, you activated an old pureblood law that state that any child caught snogging in a space smaller than six feet cube must get married within the week!"

Harry turned around and faced them away. He was red-faced and shaking. Rose assumed that her father was utterly furious with her. Harry was really trying not to laugh in front of them and give their prank away.

"I didn't know!" cried Rose. "Dad... please!" pleaded Rose. "I didn't know." she said before she burst into tears. Using all of his willpower not to break his role as the angry father, Harry simply growled "What is done is done."

Suddenly, Harry heard something soft hit the ground. Turning around, his face turned white. Neville didn't look better. What he found was Frank, standing on one knee in front of Rose.

"Rose." said Frank. "That's now how I had planned to ask you but..." _'No, please don't be what I think it is...'_ "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Rose, this time in happiness. Rose then began to kiss Frank. Harry turned toward Neville. He looked as shocked as he himself was.

 _"Hannah and Hermione are going to kill us."_ he mouthed toward Neville. Neville gave a slow nod.

"Well," started Rose. "I guess that solve the problem. Anyway, it would have happened sooner than you expected anyway because I have some news." said Rose, putting her hand on her stomach. _'OH FUCK.'_ "I'm pregnant!" she said to Frank. Harry collapsed and fell on his arse. Nobody noticed, not even Harry himself who was openly gaping at the teens. Frank let out a happy shout and embraced Rose. Both cried heavily on each other's shoulder.

"Congratulations." said the beaming Headmistress. "Take ten points each for the happy news!"

 _"Minerva!"_ squeaked Harry with a tone of betrayal.

"Let's go back to your dorm." purred Rose in a sexy way. It was a sound Harry had never wanted to hear in his whole life.

Frank kissed her hard. "Let's go to bed, _my fiancé_." said Neville's son before both of them left the office, leaving the three teachers behind. Frank and Rose waited until they were past the gargoyle before they burst into laughter, holding onto each other like their life depended on the other.

"Did you see my dad's face!" laughed Rose in Frank's chest.

"I thought mine was going to faint." roared Frank loudly. Because of their laughter, they didn't hear a pair of footsteps approaching them.

"Rose!" "Frank!" cried two women at the same time.

"Oh hi, Mum." said Rose and Frank at the same time when they spotted Hermione Potter and Hannah Longbottom walking toward them.

"What happened?" asked Hermione. "I heard Harry shout."

"He woke up the whole castle." said Hannah with a smile.

"Dad found us in a broom cupboard and tried to prank us." snickered Rose. She and Frank then proceeded to tell them what happened in the office. At the end of their tale, both Hermione and Hannah were in stiches.

"Oh this is excellent." said Hannah, wiping her eyes.

"You turned their prank against them." laughed Hermione. "Now come Hannah. We have men to talk to." she said with an evil smile. Rose couldn't help but chuckle, especially when she felt Frank tense in her arms. Rose had inherited this smile from her mother so Frank knew exactly in how much trouble his and her fathers were.

Neville had just helped Harry raise back on his feet when the door barged open again and Hermione and Hannah entered.

**_"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" "NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM!"_ **

Minerva looked at her very white-looking professors and their wives before she said "I'm going to give you my office for the night." and retired to her quarters. "It's only when she locked her door and put on silencing charms that she allowed herself to release the laughter that she had build inside ever since the students had turned her professor's prank around.

Frank was leading Rose back to Gryffindor Tower when he let out a chuckle. "Your idea about faking a pregnancy was brilliant. Our fathers looked so scared."

Rose stopped. Frank looked at his girlfriend. She was blushing hard. When her green eyes meet his, she said. "Well... about that..."

Frank reacted like any other teenage boy who learned they were going to be a father reacted: he fainted. Rose caught him, shaking her head fondly.


End file.
